Super Mario World
Super Mario World, is the sequell to the hit classic Super Mario Bros series. It is the first game to feature the ever popular character Yoshi, and is also the first Mario game to set foot on the Super NES. The game was released on the launch of the SNES in 1990, and was developed by Shigeru Miyamoto. Gameplay The gameplay consists of many of the techniques that Mario and Luigi learned in past games such as Super Mario Bros. Such as the running very fast to get higher when you jump, or running over gaps, and so on. Once Mario gets a super Mushroom, he will become bigger, and much stronger. Once he gets a fire flower, he will be able to shoot fire balls from out of his hand, and will be just as strong as he was when he had a Super Mushroom. If he finds a cape, he will be able to fly in skies, which will let him find new sections and exits. When you find a Yoshi, you will be able to eat enemies, and kill many enemies that usually take multiple hits with just one. Plot Mario, Luigi and Princess Toadstool set out on a vacation on Dinosaur Island. However, during their vacation, Princess Toadstool was kidnapped! In order to save her, Mario and Luigi have to go through seven worlds and defeat the Koopa Kids in order to defeat Bowser and save her. The character gallery from earlier Mario games is notably expanded with the addition of Mario's dinosaur friend Yoshi, as well as a few minor characters. Characters Playable *Mario - In the game, Mario will have to save Princess Peach, and all the Yoshies from the evil Bowser whom have captured her and the Yoshi clan. He will have to travel across many diffrent islands, and will find out how to use many new power ups such as the cape. He will also find his new friend, Yoshi, in the game. *Luigi - Luigi is the exact same as Mario, other than a few changes in color. *Yoshi - Mario will save Yoshi in the second level, where they will then help each other throught the game. Non-Playable *Princess Peach - During the game, Princess Peach will get kidnapped by Bowser, and will be taken to his fortress. In the final battle with Mario and Bowser, Peach will come out and throw super mushrooms to Mario for health. *Bowser - Bowser has stolen Peach and the Yoshies, and has taken over Dinosaur Island. Now Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi will have to hunt down his children, and then come for him to stop him. World-Map *World 1- Yoshi's Island *World 2- Donut Plains *World 3- Vanilla Dome *World 4- The Twin Bridges *World 5- Forest of Illiusion *World 6- Chocolate Island *World 7- Sunken Ghost Ship *World 8- Valley of Bowser Others- *Star World *Special World Sales Information Overall, the game sold 20 million units, mainly because the game came with the SNES at the begening. This, other than Super Mario Bros., is the game that sold the most in the Mario series. Screenshot Gallery Image:1016394331.jpg Image:1176029516.jpg Image:1176030402.jpg Image:1184725895.jpg Image:1908438869.jpg Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Nintendo Developed Games Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: SNES Games